


Идеальная девушка

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Category: Charles Dance - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020
Summary: Стилизация под гуглоперевод. Да, это существует и я буду язвить по этому поводу.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Идеальная девушка

«Он не любит меня!» Мэри Сью взвыла, заламывая руки.  
«Какого черта я должен это делать?» Спросил Чарльз, делая глоток чая.  
«Сценарий?» с надеждой спросил автор. «Кстати, откуда этот чай?»  
«Ну, ты, конечно, не припасла вина. Очень жаль».  
«Будешь выпендриваться, я напишу о комбуче. И, конечно, не в той форме, которая вам может понравиться,» - обижено заверила его автор.  
«Что это такое?»  
«ПОЧЕМУ ЕМУ НЕ НРАВИТСЯ? Я ТАКАЯ ...»  
«Мои глаза слезятся от великолепия. Так что за гриб?»  
«ЗАЧЕМ?»  
«Да заткнись!» автор и старик рявкнули в унисон, а бедная девушка задыхалась от рыданий.  
Некоторое время царила неловкая тишина.  
«Вы можете обнять ее или что-то?» осторожно спросила автор.  
«Для этого вам следует попросить пособия.»  
«Вы не должны, вы — плод моего воображения. И вообще, вам жалко девушку?»  
Старик устало вздохнул и с подозрением посмотрел на девушку, которая размазывала остатки косметики по лицу. Даже водостойкая тушь не выдержала такого горя.  
«Возможно», наконец согласился Чарльз.« Эй, иди сюда, чудо природы, я тебя обниму.»  
«А ещё?» Мэри спросила с надеждой.  
«Нет, больше ничего,» заверил старик.  
Автор решила, что это не так уж и плохо. Вы не можете поделиться.  
Пошлет.


End file.
